


Need

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Wrote for a prompt in the LJ st xi kink meme about what if the Romulans went through pon farr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I love these two so much. This fic started out as crack but then got serious. Even though I feel that Nero is the dom/top of the relationship, I love making Ayel switch it up. Request more Nero/Ayel at the fic/kink meme at neroayelslash. thanksDisclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

"You mean to tell me that there in no one on this whole fucking entire ship that wants my dick!" Nero screams in outrage into the air as his raging hard on strains in his pants. He growled and punched a nearby wall and then began pacing.

"This is bull shit! Don't tell me I'm the only one who's going through pon farr. Who do I have to kill to get fucked and so help me….." Nero's voice was menacing.

Ayel, his loyal and second in command stepped forward. His legs were apart, hands behind his back in his normal stance. "Sir, I believe the crew is scared of you."

Nero stopped dead in his tracks. He bucked down to where his hands were on top of his knees. He then straightened up with a roar. "Scared of me! Me?"

Ayel stood calm and collected. Watching his Captain stomp around, yelling at the top of his lungs and punching things made Ayel wonder, ' _why would anyone be scared?'_ The sarcasm of his thoughts made him snicker. He stifled it as quickly as it had come out but Nero had heard. Within seconds, Nero was in Ayel's face clutching his shirt.

"What's so damned funny!" Nero demanded. Ayel, not one to back down from any kind of challenge pushed Nero away. Nero's eyes narrowed with fury.

"I'm not scared of you." Ayel admitted his voice always calm.

"Well you should be! I could kill you."

Ayel's back was now pinned against a wall. The impact knocked the wind from his lungs. Nero was now inches away from his face. Every heated breath pressed his body against his. Before Nero could react, Ayel gripped the back of his head and pulled Nero into a fiery kiss.

Tongues clashed and teeth scraped as one tried to gain control over the other. Nero rocked his erection insistently against Ayel as his hands roamed under his shirt. Ayel pulled back from Nero's demanding lips, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You could kill me but admit it, you need me. Say it Nero. Tell me you need me."

Nero wanted to yell that he didn't have time for this bull shit. He wanted to punish his second in command for having the gull to tell HIM what to do. As much as he wanted to put him in line, Nero realized that he was too far gone. Too far gone was Nero with the taste of Ayel in his mouth. Too far gone was Nero with the memory of how hot Ayel's flesh was under his touch.

Nero dropped to his knees in surrender. Any of the remaining crew that didn't scatter after the kiss, now dispersed. Nero was a very private person and they all knew what consequences they would have to suffer if any of them stayed around. Nero looked up at Ayel who returned his gaze.

Ayel shuddered when Nero ran his lips over the thin cloth that shielded him from Ayel's cock. He took the bulge into his mouth, heating and wetting the cloth. Nero closed his eyes and inhaled long and hard. He leaned forward and latched his fingers onto the waist line of Ayel's pants.

"I'm still waiting." Ayel said softly and less demanding to the kneeling Nero.

Nero looked up; his eyes ablaze with lust as he met Ayel's intense stare. Nero opened his mouth to reply when Ayel freed his hard cock from his pants. Ayel wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it slowly, lazily as Nero watched.

"Suck." Ayel said still stroking his cock and urging it closer to his Captain.

He moved his stroking hand to Nero's ear and traced it with his finger tips. His cock stood at attention, hard, firm, long and waiting. Nero licked his lips and surrounded the head of Ayel's cock with heat. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the head and sensitive underside. Both of Ayel's hands were now caressing Nero's scalp and ears as his hips bucked, wanting more.

Nero moved into Ayel, taking more of his hard length into his hot wet mouth. His hand, wrapped around the base, stroked what his mouth couldn't reach. Ayel had his head tilted back, his eyes closed at the feel of Nero all around his throbbing cock. Quicker he went, animalistic urges taking over, Nero sucked his cock harder. Nero sucked as if it was a straw in a glass of water and he was dying of thirst. Ayel bounded over and dug his hands into Nero's shoulders.

"Fuck! Nero slow down! Fuck slow down!" Ayel pleaded as Nero stroked and sucked aggressively at his thick cock. Ayel couldn't keep control any longer with the rate Nero was going. The sensations shot up his body. He pulled back, signifying that he was about to come but Nero wouldn't let go. He pulled him into his mouth and sucked him some more.

"Nerooo!" His Captain's name was pushed out of his lips. His body jerked and twitched when he came into Nero's mouth. Ayel's body continued to spasm as Nero milked him dry, sucking until he was sure every drop of come was gone. Ayel's eyes were closed tight as he fought to catch his breath. His knees threatened to give away from under him.

Nero had disposed of the come by the time he stood and pressed peppered kisses against Ayel's jaw and neck. Nero rushed Ayel out of his trench coat and pulled at his shirt with so much force that it ripped. He was growing mad with lust. Nero licked and sucked until Ayel's nipple pebbled into his mouth. He scraped his teeth upon his chest.

"I need you. I need you so bad Ayel. Please…" Nero's voice sounded desperate and wanting. "Let me fuck you?"

Nero's lips returned to his nipples and chest as he awaited Ayel's answer.

"Do what you wish." Ayel whispered, his eyes not moving from the uncharacteristically tender Nero.

That tenderness was gone when Nero flung him into his Captain's chair. His pants were being ripped down his legs. Nero looked like a crazed animal the way he huffed and stared him down. Nero took off his shirt and then his pants. He moved to Ayel who was slumped into the chair and positioned himself in between his legs.

"Are you ready for me?" Nero asked as he wetted his finger with his mouth and then pressed it against his puckered hole. Nero pushed, working in one finger. Ayel was already relaxed and anticipating him. Nero inserted another slowly and worked it in and out.

"There is lube in my coat pocket."

"Lube?" Nero asked amused and surprised. "Why would you be carrying lube around? It's as if you were waiting for me to fuck you."

Nero moved off of Ayel to where he had discarded his coat. He fumbled in his haste as he searched the coat's many pockets. Cursing, at the coat or Ayel, he finally found the tube he was looking for. Opening it as he walked, he applied a generous amount to his cock. He stroked his cock, approaching Ayel slowly. He took two fingers and glided it down his cock to collect some lube. Then he twisted and inserted those two back into Ayel. Ayel's back arched and his gripped the arms of the chair.

"I know where I am needed." Ayel replied. Nero grinned, withdrawing his fingers and lining up his cock with his entrance.

"That you do. You've always accepted me. You've always helped like just like you are doing now and I thank you." Nero's words were sincere but soon forgotten when he slid deep inside of him.

Nero fucked Ayel, pushing his thick cock in and out of his ass at a fevered pace. Ayel's back smacked the back of Nero's Captain's chair with every thrust. Nero held Ayel's ass with a firm grip as he lifted his hips from off the floor.

"This isn't working!" Nero grunted and with one fluid motion picked up Ayel as if he weighed nothing.

Ayel's tight ass around him felt so good that he thought about just lifting him up and down off his cock in their standing position. He knew how much of a strain that would be on his arms so he led him to his Captain's quarters. Ayel kissed his strong shoulders and nipped until he felt his back come into contact with a mattress. Nero positioned Ayel's legs onto his shoulders and pounded into him.

Nero knew his body like clockwork to the point where his cock was hitting Ayel's spot with every thrust. His eyes took in the athletic, tattooed and toned body that was thrusting back under him. Ayel, already growing hard again, gripped his cock and stroked it to Nero's rhythm.

"That's it! Harder! Harder Ayel!" Nero griped his hips to the point where he knew they would leave bruises. He didn't care and knew Ayel wouldn't have cared either. Watching his body, watching him stroke his cock all because of him, all because of his desire for him drew him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't take it anymore when suddenly his vision blurred. His body jerked and a low seductive groan sounded from his lips. When they opened, Ayel's eyes were locked with his. Ayel's eyes then looked down, Nero's eyes followed. He saw that his abs were coated with Ayel's second release.

Nero pulled out and lay on his side facing Ayel. He lay there, saying nothing, just watching him breathe. Finally he said, "You didn't have to do that."

Ayel turned his head and looked at him. "And let you die a horrible death when the simplest solution would have been just to mate?" Ayel chuckled. A small and rare smile curved Nero's lips.

"Mate or Kill. You forgot kill." Nero corrected. Ayel took a deep breath, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Yeah but you wouldn't kill me. You wouldn't kill me because you need me."

Nero said nothing to this and just watched him fall asleep.

 _I do, I do need you._ Nero thought and that was that.

 **END (no sequel planned)**

 **A/N:** Yeah, no condoms were used. Always practice safe sex. This is fantasy, this is fanfiction and in my fic, condoms aren't used. It makes being spontaneous that much easier. Granted it would be kinda funny if they both carried condoms and lube on them ALL the time.


End file.
